


Witches

by DizzyandKoko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Might add more tags later, Multi, There Dad's Name is Hunter Hallin, they are all witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko
Summary: A psychopathic human hybrid; that's what she’s been called since her debut at age three. A perfect killer in a little girl’s body, that's what she was made to be. She can’t feel bad for the Americans that have illegally crossed the border, it’s not her fault that witches and Americans had a history built on hate.However, when her Dad is falsely put into jail, there's only so much that some software from the mid 2020’s can handle.





	Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry for not posting anything for awhile. 
> 
> Just so you know this story is one I made on my own and I will most likely not post for this story for a while. The reason is that I still need to work out a lot for the timeline and history. I also might change the title for this.
> 
> As for my other stores on here right now, for 'The Little Devil and a Ghost' I have chapter two typed out but it needs to be revised. For the 'Susan, Bendy, and Henry Shorts,' I have quite a bit typed, however like for 'The Little Devil and a Ghost' it just needs to be revised.
> 
> Hope you all are having a grate summer and if not hope it gets better!

We were sitting in a police office, waiting to be taken to our designated orphanages. We were nicely dressed; I was in a light pink dress that went down to my knees. ‘Sa’ was in witch formal attire, the black dress went all the way down to his ankles and the sleeves hanged loosely around his arms. Sence ‘Pt’ was only one, he just had on a light blue onesie.

Earlier ‘Sa’ was crying because our guardian got taken away. His begges still echoed in my mind, sobbing while saying that our guardian was innocent, then blamed the Queen and I for what happened. His statement was incorrect, I knew because I just was following orders and the Queen was taught from an early age, like me, how to solve problems correctly.

That was 2 hours, 42 minutes and 36 seconds ago, and now all he did was sniff while holding ‘Pt.’ His cries reminded me of the five year old twins that I terminated, one of the males begged me not to kill him after I shot his brother.

‘Sa’ shifted his hold on ‘Pt’ so he had his left wing around him and the other one semi blocking me from the two. His dark brown ears pointed towards the floor and his long brown hair was in a low ponytail, covering his upper back, hiding his tattoo. Meanwhile, my light brown hair was in high pigtails, showing off mine. ‘Pt’s’ dark blond hair was too short to do anything with yet, however he was angled so no one would see his tattoo. That was useless though, as you could still tell it was them from the white ears on top of ‘Pt’s’ head and brown ears on the side of ‘Sa’s.’

I soon became aware that liquid was dripping from my eyes. I wiped a little from my eyes, being careful of my sharp nails, to find out that it was clear. The twin and ‘Sa’ memories came back and I remembered this liquid coming from their eyes too. My shoulders shook, what is this, I never felt this before, is what they felt like as well?

There was now more liquid then what I could wipe away and I soon learned of it’s salty taste. ‘Sa’ also now knew aware of my predicament. “Are, are you ok?” He had folded his right wing more so he could look at me. “What, what is, t-t-this?” I whispered to him. Everything was starting to blur, colors mixing together. When he didn’t answer I raised my voice. “Please answer me!” As he jumped, I realized my mistake and lowered my voice back down to a whisper. “Sorry.”

Like what 'Sa' did before, I started to hide myself in my light gray, fluffy wings. ‘Sa’ then grabbed me and held me next to him with his wing in closing around me. “You don’t have to be sorry, I should be sorry I blamed you for this.” I pushed him away, proving to be unsurprisingly easy. “You don't get it, I was made to be strong, you were made to start our Dad’s job, and ‘Pt’ was made to correct the error he made with me. You two were meant to feel, I wasn’t, I shouldn't be like this!” I told him. He looked down at the floor then back at me. “Why can’t you have both? ‘Pt’ and I were made to be both strong and emotional, you just need to learn how to have both.”

He pulled me back into a hug and this time I stayed there. “We have to leave in about half an hour, let's just spend time together for now.” ‘Sa’ rested his head on mine, bending my left ear to a 45 degree angle and my right a 135. “No, ” I then pushed and leaned in to his ear. “Meet me at the top floor, south west corner.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me, I am not very good at spelling.
> 
> I can also clear some stuff out if needed.


End file.
